Finding secrets
by Misstic Morph
Summary: Hey people I'm not going to leave a summary about my story,but I will tell you this it's about a very special girl.And I do mean special :D Injoy
1. Welcome to smallVille

_**It's a very beautiful day in Smallville. No one expected that today out all days would be the day that a new face arrives to Smallville. **_

"**_Ok this is Smallville high your new school." Said Lois. "Amy are you paying attention?" "What I'm sorry I was'int paying attention." Amy said with a smirk. "Amy you have to pay attention. Now let's go and the watch the football team practice." Said Lois walking toured the football field. "I hate to watch football game's so why would I want to watch a football practice?" Amy replayed with a look like she was going to drop dead. "I thought you loved football" "No I like to play football. I hate to watch football, cause it's so boring and they never know how to play and it frustrates me that I can't go onto the field and play the right way. Plus it's like watching death." _**

**_Lois laughs a little then replied to Amy remark. "You have issues………Ok look you don't have to stay but I do cause I got to get a couple of stuff Chloe from torch that she left then Clark's going to come and help he out then we'll all go do something." "What is it with this Clark guy everyone wants a piece of him. Since I've been here I've herd his name about 200 times I don't understand is he like Smallville's personal superman?" Amy asked with a face that could kill. "No, he's the town hero cuz he gave the Crows a wining streak when he was in high school and now he helps people." Answered Lois. _**

"**_That's not different from what I said……. Look I don't want to think about Clark so I think I'm going to explore the town and get him out of my head." Amy said _**

"**_You should go by the Talon and see if Chloe's their so you can say hi and tell her to come and help me" suggested Lois. "Ok sure why not I mean I may even find her on my why to the Talon I HATE SMALL TOWNS maybe I should jump off a bridge that would make these day ten time's more exiting" complained Amy " Ok tell me how it's like. By now."_**

**_Ignoring what Lose said she got on her skateboard and left. Now Amy is skateboarding across the Smallville Bridge listening to Green Day. As she is crossing the bridge the skateboard gets a rock stuck under it and she fall's off. She flips off and falls off the side of the bridge. At that point Clark was racing to the High school (He was late, he told Lois he'd help out.) He stop's at the site of the girl who was now falling over the bridge. _**

"**_Aaaaaaaaaa help" Amy yelled as she was falling off the bridge "I'm coming" Yelled Clark as he pulled Alice up. "Are you ok?" Clark asked. "Yes I'm fine." Replied Amy "Good hay if you need anything you can ask me and I've never seen you before, I'm Clark." Clark said with a helping hand. "I'm new in town. Wait you're Clark Kent?" Amy asked still looking down. "Yes" Replied Clark "Aren't you late for something" Amy asked agine "Yes" Clark answered. " If your late why are you still standing here?" Amy asked one more time "Oh my god Lois…………Are you going to be ok?" Clark asks _**

**_  
"Yes I'll be fine go, go." Amy put her hands on her head and closed her eye's. Then Clark check to see if Amy was'int looking and then went supper sonic. "Owe my head" Amy complained "Excuse me do you need help?" Asked a voice coming from a Porsche "No I'm fine but thanks any ways" Amy answers a bit annoyed. "Good I'm happy to know your ok." Said the voice._**

**_Finally Amy look's up to see Lex standing their ready to help Amy up. "Oh my god Lex how are you?" Amy jumps to her feet and goes over to the car (She knows Lex because she met him at a regatta and saved his life.) "I'm good how is your sister?" Lex asked. "She's good to. Hay can you give me a ride to the Talon I have to find Chloe." Amy asked in hope that he would say yes. "Of course come on let's go." Lex answered "Great thanks you're a lifesaver. My board broke and I have no way to get their so thank you." Amy happily thanked Lex wail getting into the car "No problem." So they drive to the Talon. _**

"**_Ok we're here." Lex said wail handing Amy her broken board "Thanks Lex. Hay you want to come inside with me and get a cappuccino?" Amy asked hoping he would say ok. "No thank I cant I have to go to Luther Corp meting sorry" Lex answered wail looking into Amy's sad eye's "I don't want to go in alone I don't know anyone." Amy said as if she was going to cry. "Don't weary everyone is nice so you'll be ok. Besides your SuperChick so you'll be ok." Lex said quickly as if someone was rushing him. "But it's a small town and it's scary." Amy replied with fear in her voce. "What is this SuperChick scared?" Lex said. "No I'm not scared, ok fine what ever bye." Amy said wail waking to the talon "Girly wait, ok look I'll see you after the meting ok." Lex said laughing at Amy's remark. "Ok fine I'll see you later then. Bye" Amy waved to Lex as he drove away. _**

**_Then Amy spun around and entered the Talon. She sighed then waked in. She sat by herself in a corner and opened her book and started to read. "Do you want anything?" A voce above her head asked. "Um yes let me have a um chocolate capuchin." Amy asked politely. Finally Amy looks up from reading the menu to see young girl with sandy blond hair standing over her ready to take her order. "Ok will that be all?" The girl asked. "No let me also get a brownie. Actually let me cancel the chocolate capuchin and just get a brownie and a glass of milk." Amy said wail looking a bit ashamed for troubling the waitress "Ok sure I'll get it to you as soon as possible." The girl said with a smile._**

**_The girl spun around to see Clark walking into the Talon. "Hi Clark how is everything?" Asked the girl "It's good. Hay let me have a couple of cookie's to go pleas." Clark asked looking sort if in a harried. "Shore just wait a second because this girl was hear before you so hold on." The girl asked kindly. "Ok" Answered Clark At that point he spun around to see Amy reading her book and listening to some "All American Rejects." He looked at her and then starts the talk to her._**

"**_Hay didn't I save you today?" Clark asked as if waiting for an award. "Yeah you did, Clark right?" Amy questioned a bit annoyed with the small town thing. "Yeah I am Clark." Clark answered proudly. "I'm Amy. You play football right?" Amy asked as if she just guest. "Yeah, I use to why?" Clark answered like he knew that he was wanted by all. "No nothing just that I was a pro Football player back in Metropolis. So I can give you a few pointers." Amy said with a smirk. _**

"**_You're a Pro Football player? Yeah right your barely 15." Clark said with a laugh. "So the hardest hitters are the small ones. And that means me." Amy replied with an audited. "I bet you can't even throw a Football let alone seen one." Clark said with confidence "Mr. Kent are you challenging me to a Football mach?" Amy said in a cocky tone. "No because I know you are going to lose to me." Clark said. "You cant even spell football you play for Smallville High's Crows. You don't even know the first rule about being a Pro. This means I can bet you with my eye's closed." _**

**_Amy once agine said it in a cocky tone "You know what you have a lot of spunk in you, and you seem confident so it would be more fun when I beat you." Clark said with a positive attitude. "So lets play some football and I'll try not to beat you so badly." Amy replied with a smile on her face. "Good so we can go to my farm and I can bet you." Suggested Clark. "Ok then it's on. I just have to make one phone call." Amy said in a voice that seemed ashamed. "What you're going to call your mommy to see if you can play?" Clark made fun. _**

"**_No I can't my mom is dead I was going to call my sister my only family left." Amy said in a small voice. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I didn't know, lesion we don't have to see who the best is today." Amy looked at Clark as if he were a ghost. "Are you kidding me my once in a life time opportunity to beat Smallville's one and only hero, yeah right. So come big man you said you weren't afraid but has your mind changed?" Amy bounced back. _**

"**_No my mind has not changed cause I know I can bet you." Clark said happily "Then prove it big man but you don't have to cause I know I will smoke you badly." "Fine I will prove that I am better then you my truck is this way." Clark said moving torts the door. "Oh wait I still have to call my sister cuz I think she will freak if she see I'm with a stager." Amy said stopping in her tracks. "I'll wait a few. I don't mind cuz once we're on the field you'll be sorry." Clark answered "Ha, ha, ha you still think you can win ha, ha, ha." Amy laughed wail calling her sister. "Fine I'll be waiting in my truck." Clark said_**

"**_Yeah Clark. So it's ok? Ok Thanks. She said ok, but she will pick me up at your house." Amy said stepping out of the Talon "Ok that's fine." Clark said they got into the truck and drove to the Kent farm. "Ok here we are." Clark said wail getting out of his truck. "This is were you live?" Amy said with a sort of grossed out voice. "Yeah why is their something wrong?" Clark asked "No, No it's just t hat I thought it would be bigger." Amy responded. "What are you talking about this is the biggest farm arrowed…… Come on lets play some football." Clark said in a bit of slow motion "Ok prepare to lose Clark Kent." Amy said excitedly "Clark pass the football quick." Amy said wail racing across the filed. "No I'm agents you remember." Clark said a bit as if he had the upper hand. "Fine your right so I guess I have to take it from." _**

**_At that point Amy quickly ran up to Clark and got the football. "See I told you I'd get it." Amy said proudly wail waving the football around. "Hay how'd you do that?" Clark asked in confusement "Clark would you believe if I say I'm not form hear. That I'm form a dark part of the plant Krypton?" Amy asked knowing Clark would not believe her. "? Krypton? Yeah you almost had me" Clark said nervously "I told you, you wouldn't believe me but it seems that you know of Krypton you must be from their to right?" Asked Amy knowing her response was going to be loud. "No I'm from here SMALLVILLE." Clark yelled as if Amy couldn't hear well. "Ok Clark you don't have to scream it."_**

**_Before Clark could say anything else Amy s cell phone stared to ring. "Hello. Ok. Ok. Fine. Ok I'll see you later. WHAT YOU'R HERE NOW…… Fine." Amy closed her phone (it was a flip phone.) and spun arrowed. "Lesion Clark My sister is coming so I might just have to bet you on the football field in front of everyone at Smallville high." Amy said with a smirk "Ha, ha, ha you kidding you still can't bet me." Clark said "What ever so tomorrow?" Amy ignored Clarks comment "Yeah tomorrow. Hay your sister knows how to get heir?" Asked Clark "Yeah. Oh look her she is." But before anything else happened small black car drove up and parked and out came Amy's sister, Lois._**

**_Yeah I know I'm sorry to let the story end that way but if you like it and want to know what happens next tell me. And if you don't I will never I repeat never going to continue… Thank you :D _**

_**J5590395 J5590395 **Bottom of Form_


	2. Amy

_**Ok I thank all of you who reviewed and I thank you for your advice. Now I finally finished chapter 2 so here it goes.**_

"**_Lois I bet Clark" Amy said wail running up to Lois. "No you didn't no one won it was a tie, Wait a sec you said your sister was picking you up, Lois is not you sister, is she?" Clark gave his confused look wail he asked awaiting an answer. "Clark Lois is my sister and besides I did bet you fare and square. But if you want a rematch that's fine we'll just have to go to a public place so the world can see I have beaten Smallville's hero." Amy replayed with a smart remark "Ok fine I'll bet you at Smallville High, wait don't change the subject how are you Lois's sister?" Clark asked scratching his head. "I can answer that Clark." Lois said with a sad face._**

**_Ok from here on it get's sad well I say it's sad so don't say I didn't worn you._**

"**_It was my 10th birthday and as fate has it Lucy and I had to go with my dad to his camp because he had to work. On the way there we saw a car pull up next to us and in the back seat was a little girl who was about 4 when I saw her. Both car's had the window's down so she waved at me and Lucy and we played window game's." Taking a moment to breathe Lois hugs Amy then continues._**

"**_At one moment she turned her head and for that moment a meteorite hit the side of the car next to us and the car flipped over and got knocked off the road and took us with them. When my dad went to see if anyone lived she was the only one, her parents were killed intently. My father felt bad and did not want to leave the girl with an orphanage right after her parents death so he went up to her and asked her name and she said….."_**

**_Before Lois could finish Amy began to cry so Lois got on her knees and hugged Amy as tight as she could, then a truck drove up and out came Martha and Jonathan Kent. "Oh my goodness" Martha said wail running over to Amy as if she was Amy's mom. "Why are you cry did something happen?" Martha asked almost ready to give her a candy. "Nothing it's just I, I got a bee in my eye and it really stings." Lois sigh's and said. "Mister and Miss Kent meet Amy my little sister and pleas it's a long story so don't make me tell it again." Martha giggles and says "No don't worry we won't ask you but we would like to know who Amy is."_**

"**_We'll I'm 15 in high school I just transferred to Smallville high I have no were to sleep tonight and o I love playing football and wining. I also like writing and reading story's I make up. I think that sums it up."_**

**_Amy answers with a big sigh. "I don't think that's what she meant Amy but ok." Lois said in a very annoyed tone. "What did you mean when you said you have no where to sleep tonight?" Martha asked Amy. Amy was confused at first, then realized what Miss Kent was saying she then answered._**

"**_O I just meant that since Lois is stay in the talon and no sofa with chairs I cant stay with her so I'm going to a hotel so I have to find one." "Well why don't you stay with us I mean Jonathan and I are going to Metropolis for the weekend so are bedroom is free." Martha said wail holding a big smile. "That would be grate I mean Amy has no were to stay so why not stay with you Clark."_**

**_Lois said that and Amy pulled her by the arm and made her reach down. "Lois you are not going to leave here by my self I don't know these people." "Come on Amy I know these people and Chloe grow up with Clark don't wiry besides if anything I put a tracer on your book bag and call me if anything wrong happens don't wiry your safe."_**

**_As Lois finished she noticed the face Amy put on. It was a kind of a worried look see she had just noticed that her book bag was missing. "Oh my goodness Amy were did you leave your book bag?" Lois asked and Amy answered. "Well I had it when I left you to go see the town I also had it when I fell off the bridge." "What Amy you fell off the Bridge?" Lois screams. "Yes but Clark saved me. Anyways ok then I had it when, oh no." Amy answers. "What is it Amy?" Martha asked. "I know were it is. It's at Lex's place." Amy said with a fear in her voice "Fine, let's go get it." Lois said swallowing hard. "Actually I'm going to see Lex and since you're staying over for the night why don't I take you Amy?" Offered Clark. "That would be grate Clark thanks" Thanked Lois and left. "Ok well welcome to the Kent farm you'll like it here." Jonathan welcomed Luna and they went inside. Clark went inside and got the keys moments later they were in the car and going to see Lex._**

**_That's all I got for now if you like it tell me and I'll finish it. And if you don't I will never I repeat never going to continue… Thank you :D _**


	3. Close incounters

**OK I'm finally getting around to the next chap so here it is. **

**So Clark and Amy are on their way to get Amy's bag back and Amy is looking out the window (remember she hates small towns and it's like 5pm). They finally get there and before Clark can even park the car Amy was out and almost to the door. Now we begin.**

"**Amy can you wait a minute." Asked Clark in a frustrated voice. "Look Clark if I knew you were going to be as slow as my dad to get a joke I would have ran." Amy replied with a smirk. "Fine go on in, but they won't let you in." "Wanna bet they will, Clark?" At that moment Amy runs to the gate and asks the guy to let her in he says no.**

**Clark laughs and Amy ignores it and then says her no Amy the guard looks at her and says "Ok you can go in." "Thanks" Amy replies and smiles at Clark. Clark then follows Amy and asked her how she did it she simply said "Just show him that you can and will hurt him." "That's mean but knowing what I know about you what you did was nice." "Haha your funny. I didn't know how funny you were." Amy said while punching Clark in the arm, of cores Clark didn't feel any thing so he just smiled and moved on. **

**Now their reach the mansion and Lex is there to meet them. "Hey Amy, Clark what's up what are you guys doing here together?" Lex asked "I left my bag in your car this after noon." Spoke out Amy. "Oh the old ratty thing that has a s and g on the front?" Asked Lex "Yeah that's it, but I don't know about old and ratty, but yeah." Said Amy exited to have found her bag. "Yeah I throw it away." Smiled Lex. "WHAT? Tell me your ling because I will KILL YOU." Screamed Amy.**

**(Oh bye the way Clark is just watching and laughing as Amy is throwing this mini tantrum) **

"**It's inside as soon as I saw the s and g I know it was your bag, that and you were the only one who got in." Lex says "Come on in I have a surprise for you Amy and Clark I need to speak to you." **

**Now they go inside and Lex tells Amy to go to the second room on the second floor to the right. So Amy went and Lex led Clark to the main room, you know the one their always in. Now let's keep on.**

"**You want anything, Clark?" Asked Lex as he went to pore himself a glass of brandy. "Um no thanks. So Lex how do you know Amy?" Asked Clark while following Lex's order to sit down on the couch.**

"**She saved my life once." Replied Lex "Really because I met her by saving her life." **

**While Clark is talking both of them here a scream coming from the up stairs hall.**

"**That sounded like Amy." Clark said jumping up from the couch. "Yup, it did sound like Amy." Lex says with no sense of getting up from the couch. "Lex Amy could be in trouble and all you can do is sit there." Clark said getting ready to drop kick Lex. "Knowing Amy she just screamed because she really, really loved my gift." Lex confirmed and continued just sting there and holding his cup. **

"**I'm going to check it out." Clark said while running out the room. When Clark got up stairs he saw that Amy was on the floor. "Amy are you ok?" Asked Clark "Yeah…It's…Just that…LOOK WHAT LEX GOT ME." Amy said jumping from the floor as if it had melted. **

**Amy then shoved the gift in Clarks face. "It's a book." Clark said with a relief that Amy was ok. "Clark you don't know what this is. Do you?" Amy asked with water in her eyes. "Yes it's a book." Clark answered with an exaggeration in his voice. "No Clark no. This is not just any book it's the book of the vampire's." Answered Amy with a stern voice. **

"**What's that mean?" Asked Clark "It means that, that book is filled with spells you ether summon or cast away vampires." Lex explained as he walked up the stairs. "See Clark I told you just excitement." Lex smirked and walked towards Amy and asked. "So do you like it?" "Yes I love it. How did you get it?" Amy asked. "Lex is rich he can have the Eiffel tower if he wanted it." Clark said with a look on his that made Lex seem like a theft. "Actually it was hard I had to go to Gaborone, to find that book." Lex said smiling. "Where's that?" Asked Clark**

"**It's the capital of Botswana, and south of Kalahari Desert." Answered Amy that still had her eyes on the book. "Wow you know a lot bout this geography." Clark said in an impressed voice. "Yeah she does and she knows a lot about the book. I mean if it wasn't for her I would never have found it or were to look." **

**Lex said enjoying the sight of Amy's smiling face. "Amy I think we should of it's getting late." Clark said looking at his watch. "What time is it?" Amy asks in a slow tone for the fact she's hypnotized with the book. **

"**It's almost 8" Clark said while walking to the door. "WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. We have to go Lex and mahalo plenty for the book, you don't know what this means to me." Saying that Amy runs to the door and runs down stairs to the front door. "Come on Clark let's go." Amy yells. "I'm coming hold your horses." **

**Clark looks at Lex and asks. "What does mahalo mean?" Lex smirks and replies. "It means thank you." "Then the two follow in Amy's foot prints.**

"**Now both Clark and Amy said their goodbye's and left. Now on the road back Amy lets out a big sigh as she looked out the window.**

"**Amy what's wrong?" Asked Clark as he drove. "It's nothing it's just…… I HATE SMALL TOWNS." Amy said whining her voice.**

**All of a sudden Amy sees a black figure across the moon.**

"**CLARK STOP THE CAR" Amy yelled. She then got out of the car and ran towards the moon. "Amy what is it? What did you see?" Asked Clark startled. "It was a… A um… It looked like a vam." Amy stopped and thought for a moment. "It was a van what? Amy what did you see?" Clark asked. "It was nothing… It was just my imagination… That's all." Amy said that and they got into the car and drove off, but her eyes never left the sky.**

**Ok that's it and if you want to know what it was just leave a review _And if you don't I will never, I repeat never going to continue… Thank you :D _ **


End file.
